LEGO X-Men: The Video Game Wikia
LEGO X-Men is a video game based on the X-Men franchise. It will be based on the films X-Men, X-Men 2: United, and X-Men: The Last Stand. There are 2 campaigns. There are 15 levels in each campaign, 5 from each movie. Each movie will contain 1 Vehicle level. Levels Prologue: X-Men Encounter Storyline: After Sabretooth ambushes Wolverine and Rogue, in an attempt to kidnap her, he soon witnesses the wrath of Cyclops and Storm. Playable Characters: Cyclops and Storm Location(s): Wolverine's Damaged Truck, Snowy Woods Enemies: Magneto Acolyte's and Spiders Boss(es): Sabretooth (10 Hearts) Bonus Fact: A "Red Brick" is located behind Wolverine's Truck. X-Men (X-Men Campaign) Level: Train Sabotage Storyline: At the train station, Wolverine convinces Rogue to stay with Xavier, but a fight ensues when Magneto aboards the train. Playable Characters: Wolverine (Leather Jacket) and Rogue (Green Hooded Coat) Location(s): The Train Enemies: Magneto Acolyte's Boss(es): Magneto (10 Hearts) Bonus Fact: In the movie, Magneto doesn't fight Wolverine and Rogue. Nor does he aboard the train with "Acolyte's". Level: Brotherhood Encounter Storyline: While Storm discusses with the Train Conductor about Rogue, she and Cyclops are soon encountered by Sabretooth and Toad, who both play part of the role in kidnapping Rogue. Playable Characters: Cyclops (Train Station) and Storm (Train Station) Location(s): Train Station Enemies: Magneto Acolyte's Boss(es): Sabretooth (5 Hearts) and Toad (5 Hearts) Bonus Fact: Some characters have alternate costumes. Some can be unlocked throughout the campaigns, while others can be unlocked in the HUB World. Level: Magnetic Defense Storyline: Magneto soon spots the X-Men, who are coming to rescue Rogue, and foil all of his plotting. Now they must avoid his magnetic turrets, and the shield that guards it's perimeter, that is all being controlled by Magneto's magnetic abilities. Vehicles: X-Jet and Police Helicopter Location(s): Ellis Island Enemies: Magnetic Turrets Boss(es): Electric Shield Generator (3 Hearts) Bonus Fact: In the movie, other than allies, Magneto doesn't have any magnetic defenses set up in The Statue of Liberty. Nor does the X-Men know that they've been spotted. Level: Mutants United Storyline: After the arrival of the X-Men, they are soon ambushed by Mystique (disguised as Wolverine) and Toad. Now they must fight their way to the top, and save Rogue. Playable Characters: Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, and Jean Grey Locations: The Statue of Liberty (Museum) Enemies: Magneto Acolyte's Boss(es): Mystique (Wolverine Disguise) (5 Hearts) and Toad (5 Hearts) Bonus Fact: The theme played in this level is also the Juggernauts and Crosses soundtrack from LEGO Marvel Superheroes. Level: Rogue Rescue Storyline: After battling Mystique and Toad, the X-Men make it to the top of The Statue of Liberty, only to be barged into medal straps by Magneto. Now Wolverine must break free of all of the medal straps, have one final brawl with his half-brother "Sabretooth", and save Rogue from Magneto's mutation-inducing machine by destroying it, before it's too late. Playable Characters: Wolverine, Cyclops, Strom, and Jean Grey Locations: The Statue of Liberty (Top) Enemies: Magneto Acolyte's Boss(es): Sabretooth (5 Hearts) and Magneto (5 Hearts) Bonus Fact: A "Red Brick" is located on top of the middle tip of The Statue of Liberty's crown. X-Men (Brotherhood Campaign) Level: A Surprise For The Senator Storyline: Mystique and Toad have been sent by Magneto to infiltrate the White House, and capture the Senator by sneaking into his helicopter. Playable Characters: Mystique and Toad Locations: The White House, Bell 222 Enemies: Security Guards/Snipers and Military Policemen Boss(es): Henry Gyrich (3 Hearts) and Helicopter Pilot (3 Hearts) Bonus Fact: In this level, "Bell 222" is only part of the level and can be explored. However, in the next level "Bell 222" is playable. Level: It's Not Over Yet Storyline: Although Senator Kelly has now been captured by Mystique and Toad, due to one of Magneto's experiments, they must now fly safely back to Genosha, while avoiding the security that has locked on to their signal, and is tracking them down. Vehicles: Bell 222 and VH-3D Sea King Helicopter Locations: Pamunkey River, Genosha Island Enemies: Police Helicopters Boss(es): Marine One Bonus Fact: A "minikit" is located in a portal door, on Genosha Island. Level: Station Security Storyline: Before Sabretooth and Toad can make it to the trains at the station, to help Magneto capture Rogue, they must first make it past the security at the station. Playable Characters: Sabretooth and Toad Locations: Train Station Enemies: Security Guards and Train Conductors Boss(es): Station Master (3 Hearts) Bonus Fact: This level is kind of a spin off to the Brotherhood Encounter level. It just takes place a little before those events. Level: Liberty Defense Storyline: Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, and Toad have finally arrived at The Statue of Liberty on Ellis Island, but first Sabretooth and Toad must secure the island full of guards, before they can scale the Statue of Liberty. Playable Characters: Sabretooth and Toad Locations: Police Boats, Ellis Island Enemies: Police Officers (S.W.A.T.) and a firing Police Helicopter Bonus Fact: Although some vehicles may be playable in non-vehicle levels, it doesn't make it a vehicle level, and boats can only be playable in non-vehicle levels and the HUB World. The police helicopter is even non-beatable, it just keeps firing at you on Ellis Island. Level: Getting To The Top Of Things Storyline: Now that the island has been secured, the brotherhood must now scale the top of the Statue of Liberty with Rogue, and all of Magneto's plotting will be about complete. Playable Characters: Magneto (lifting Rogue up in handcuffs), Mystique, Sabretooth, and Toad Locations: The Statue of Liberty Enemies: Police Officers (S.W.A.T.) Bonus Fact: Magneto (lifting Rogue up in handcuffs) is generally non-playable. It's not considered an alternate suit, and is only be playable in this level.